Torture
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Sougo akhirnya menculik Hijikata dan memastikan bahwa tempat di samping Kondou-san hanya untuk dirinya seorang/no Yaoi/
Sougo melepaskan penutup mata Hijikata. Ia menyeringai saat melihat rivalnya baru membuka mata. Tubuh Hijikata diikatnya di atas meja, membuat sang oni fukuchou meronta.

" Hijikata-san, bagaimana tidurnya?" tanya Sougo. Hijikata menatap Sougo dengan aura membunuhnya. Ia berhasil diculik setelah mereka minum bersama di suatu bar di Kabukichou. Harusnya Hijikata tidak mempercayai Sougo. Betapa bodohnya ia mengikuti ajakan Sougo.

" Omae...," Hijikata berbisik dengan suara yang mengancam.

" Maa... Hijikata-san, tolong jangan semarah itu kepada ku... Aku hanya ingin tempat mu, itu saja," jawab Sougo untuk perkataan Hijikata yang sama sekali bukan pertanyaan. Sepertinya Sougo sangat bahagia dengan prestasinya menaklukan Hijikata. Sekarang, Sougo memutari meja tempat Hijikata terikat dengan pandangan penuh merendah. Itu semua membuat Hijikata muak. Awas saja kalau ia sudah bisa lepas dari ikatannya.

" Kau akan kupaksa untuk melakukan harakiri jika aku berhasil melepaskan ini semua...," kata Hijikata. Suaranya sangat dingin. Ia kehausan. Mabuk semalaman memang tidak baik, dan ia baru menyesalinya sekarang.

" Jika?... Hijikata-san, tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu," dan Sougo tertawa puas. Ia ingin melihat wajah Hijikata yang penuh keputus-asaan di akhir permainan yang baru akan dimulai ini. Sougo membungkuk, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan saat ia berhasil menemukannya, ia lalu mengangkat benda yang sepertinya sangat berat. sebuah gergaji pohon. Dan Hijikata menelan ludahnya.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu semudah itu, Hijikata-san... karena aku ingin melepaskan nyawa mu terlebih dahulu...,"

JRAAASH!

" AAAAAARGH!..."

.

.

.

 **Torture**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: Typo's, OOC, dll.**

.

.

.

Kondou mencari Hijikata kemana-mana. Kamarnya, kamar mandi, ruang makan, doujo. Tidak ada. Ia meminta Yamazaki mencari Hijikata keluar, mungkin spy itu bisa menemukan Hijikata di suatu tempat. Sembari membawa kertas-kertas yang sangat banyak tulisannya, Kondou mempercepat langkahnya di dalam koridor. Kunci mobil patrolinya tergeletak di meja, padahal jika Hijikata pergi ia akan selalu membawa mobilnya.

Sepatu Hijikata pun tergeletak rapih, menandakan ia tidak ke mana-mana. Tetapi di dalam barak ini sama sekali tidak terasa keberadaan wakilnya. Hijikata seperti menghilang.

" Ah, Kamiyama, kau tahu kemana perginya Toshi?" tanya Kondou tanpa berbasa-basi. Kamiyama hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya ia juga mencari seseorang.

" Apakah Kyoukuchou tahu kemana perginya Okita-taichou? Aku juga sedang mencarinya," tanya Kamiyama. Ah ya. Setelah Kamiyama menanyakan hal itu, ia juga tidak melihat Sougo dari tadi pagi.

Sekarang bertambah lagi. Hijikata dan Sougo. Apakah mereka pergi berdua?. Kondou menghela nafasnya. Yah, kalau memang Hijikata ikut dengan Sougo, ia tidak harus khawatir. Hijikata akan selalu menjaga Sougo. Andai Kondou-san tahu bahwa Hijikata sedang dalam berada di situasi yang tidak memugkinkan bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hijikata menahan sakit saat gergaji itu turun dan memotong perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan usus yang ada di dalam tubuhnya berebutan untuk keluar dari sana. ini bukan mimpi. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Nafas Hijikata memburu, ia berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Muka sang oni fukuchou sudah pucat pasi. Keringatnya mengalir deras dari tubuhnya, membasahi seragamnya yang sekarang sudah terkena darah. Tenaganya tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Sekarang kesempatan Hijikata untuk bisa kabur dari sana hanya tinggal beberapa persen.

" Sougo... Kau...," Hijikata berkata dengan suara paraunya. Sougo lalu mengangkat kembali gergajinya dari perut Hijikata.

" temani aku bermain sebentar, Hijikata-san," pinta Sougo. Ia tertawa dengan sadis, seperti suara tawa yang selalu menghantui bayangan mu saat kau masih kecil. Mata Sougo menggelap. Ia tidak punya kewarasan yang masih tersisa di otaknya. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi untuk menyiksa Hijikata sepuasnya.

Sougo lalu kembali menunduk, lalu mengangkat tas yang sangat besar dan menaruhnya di meja di samping tubuh Hijikata. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah garpu. Ditancapkannya garpu itu ke tangan Hijikata dan menariknya ke atas untuk menguliti Hijikata hidup-hidup hingga suara jeritan kembali terdengar.

" AAAARGH!"

Darah Hijikata menciprati wajah Sougo. Setiap inchi kulitnya terasa di koyak, padahal ini baru tangannya. Hijikata meronta. Dan sekarang garpu itu melaju semakin cepat ke arah pundaknya. Hijikata baru tersadar bahwa lengan bajunya sudah di robek untuk mempermudah Sougo menyiksanya.

" Apa kau tahu aku begitu menginginkan tempat mu... Hijikata-san?," gumam Sougo di antara jeritan Hijikata yang panik. Dan tiba-tiba Sougo berhenti. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Mengambil gergajinya kembali, Sougo kali ini berjalan ke arah kaki Hijikata.

" Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Hijikata-san, aku lupa kalau harus memutuskan kaki mu dulu agar tidak bisa kabur," dan Hijikata melebarkan matanya penuh ketakutan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak. Ini mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi.

" Sougo, ja... AAAARGH!" suara jeritan Hijikata kembali terdengar. Sougo memotong kaki kanan Hijikata perlahan-lahan. Dari kulit, daging dan tulang. Rasa ingin putus di kaki Hijikata membuatnya menggila. Bahkan kalau pun ia bisa keluar dari ikatan tali yang luar biasa kencang ini ia mungkin tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Lagi pula berjalan itu apa?. Ia sudah lupa caranya berjalan ketika Hijikata menyadari kakinya sedang dalam proses untuk dipotong. Air matanya mengalir karena merasakan rasa sakit yang ia tidak pernah bayangkan.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sougo memukul-mukulkan gergajinya ke kaki Hijikata hingga tiba-tiba kaki itu terlepas. Dan Hijikata hanya bisa menatap dengan horor ke arah Sougo yang sekarang berusaha untuk memotong kaki kirinya.

.

.

.

Yamazaki mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap penjuru pemakaman. Di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya, ia mencari-cari batang hidung orang itu. Hijikata biasanya bisa di temukan di depan makam Mitsuba jika ia tidak ada di tengah gemerlap malamnya Kabukichou, tetapi bahkan di sini ia juga tidak ada. Kemana fukuchounya itu?. Padahal sampai malam mereka masih minum bersama.

Yamazaki lalu mencoba menelpon lagi orang itu. Ia mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinganya. Handphone yang bercorak serasi dengan seragam mereka. Akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

" Apa mungkin Fukuchou baru saja keluar dari sini, ya? Mungkin aku hanya tidak berpapasan dengannya...," Yamazaki menghela nafasnya. Di saat hujan seperti ini, kenapa Hijikata tidak langsung muncul agar ia bisa pulang bersama?. Yamazaki juga melupakan payungnya. Apa ia segera melapor saja kepada Kyoukuchou bahwa Hijikata menghilang?.

Tapi kalau ia melapor seperti itu, mungkin ia hanya akan mendapat jawaban seperti 'Toshi pasti ada di supermarket untuk membeli mayonaise', atau 'Toshi sedang berada di vending machine untuk membeli rokok', dan berakhir dengan 'cari lagi dan bawa Toshi pulang'. Kalau memang yakin begitu, kenapa Kyoukuchou tidak mencari Hijikata-san sendiri saja dan membawanya pulang?.

Tetapi kalau Yamazaki ingat lagi, tidak seperti Kyoukuchou, Fukuchou jarang sekali menghilang. Mungkin sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padanya kali ini. Apapun itu, ada baiknya Yamazaki segera menemukan Hijikata-san dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Hijikata berusaha bernafas di sela-sela tenggorokannya yang dihancurkan Sougo. Ia menatap Sougo penuh dendam. Sementara yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum mengasihani.

" Kenapa tatapanmu bisa selebar itu, Hijikata-san? Bola mata mu akan keluar loh?" ledeknya dengan nada meremehkan. Sougo tiba-tiba mengambil satu lagi garpu dan menancapkannya di bola mata kanan Hijikata.

" GAAH?!" sebelum Hijikata sadari, bola matanya benar-benar ditarik Sougo.

" Bagaimana rasa bola mata mu, HIJIKATAA!?" Sougo berteriak dan menarik bola mata Hijikata sekuat tenaga. Dan setelah beberapa kali tarikan, ia berhasil mencabut bola mata itu. Syaraf mata Hijikata terputus, meninggalkan rasa sakit, perih yang panas dan rongga mata yang mengalirkan darah. Sougo lalu mendekatkan bola mata itu dan menjilatnya di depan Hijikata yang masih menangis kesakitan. Anak itu berusaha memakannya, tetapi setelah menyadari bahwa bola mata itu tidak enak, ia memuntahkannya dan menaruh bola mata yang tersisa kembali ke dalam rongga Hijikata.

Sekarang, Hijikata mempunyai satu setengah bola mata. Satu untuk mata kiri dan setengah untuk mata yang kanan. Menggeram kesal, Hijikata bergumam dengan rasa dendam yang terselip di dalam suaranya.

" Kembalikan mata ku..."

" Hoek! Rasanya mengerikan," muka Sougo memucat sambil membayangkan rasa yang sedetik yang lalu sempat dikecapnya. Ia menjambak rambut Hijikata dan membuat oni fukuchou itu menatap matanya. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Hijikata meludahi pipi Sougo. Sougo tiba-tiba membenturkan kepala Hijikata ke meja dan menekannya dengan satu tangannya.

" Akan ku buat kau menyesal...,"

Dan ingatan terakhir Hijikata berhenti ketika sebuah pemukul golf bersarang di kepalanya yang mulai remuk.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari berduka bagi Shinsengumi. Mengenekan baju hitam-hitamnya, Kondou-san meletakan bunga lily putihnya di samping tubuh Hijikata yang sekarang tidak terlihat begitu jelas sebagai Hijikata. Kepalanya hancur dan ia tewas secara mengenaskan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu pasti siapa yang membunuhnya, tetapi Sougo memberikan alibi bahwa ia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Hijikata-san dari orang itu.

Di tengah bunga-bunga yang di letakan untuknya, Hijikata sekarang hanya sebatas tubuh yang siap untuk dikremasi. Kondou tidak bisa menahan tangisannya saat ia melihat Hijikata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia lalu menutup peti mati itu dan meminta anggota Shinsengumi untuk membawa petinya ke dalam mobil.

Dari kejauhan, Sougo tersenyum puas.

Memang butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan tkp dari jejak dirinya, akan tetapi sekarang ia sudah cukup aman. Sekarang, Kondou-san hanya akan melihat dirinya.

Karena Hijikata-san sudah tidak ada.

 **END**

.

.

.

 ***menghela nafas***

 **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic ini. Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya minna-samaaa! (^.^)**


End file.
